Those little moments
by Crystalangel554
Summary: Short, fluffy and sweet Gratsu moments in here. See what happens when they're not on a mission or fighting!
1. Spiders

**Oh my God! Could it be? YES! A new story! :D I got this idea because...well, I have lots of fluffy fantasies for those two and some of them are just too good not be written! Sorry for not updating for a while in my other stories, I'm really busy! The next chapter for 'How to woo a Dragon Slayer' should be out soon! For 'Finally'? Well, I have no idea! :P Sorry!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was afraid of nothing! He can easily take down any monster which stood in his way and still have time to eat ten thousand pounds of food. At least, that was what Gray thought before. The scared dragon slayer clinging onto his arm at the moment proved him wrong.

"Oh come on! It's just a tiny spider, it's smaller than my pinky even!" the raven said, obviously annoyed.

"It could be poisonous! Do you KNOW what spiders can do to a guy?!" Natsu clung on his arm tighter, making sure that not even Erza could pry him off.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Seriously? It's not even moving around!"

That only made the boy whimpered, "That means that it's planning to attack us when we're not looking!"

"I swear that spider is smarter than you…" the ice mage muttered under his breath. However, Natsu still managed to hear that with his good sense of hearing and smacked him on his head.

Just then, the spider had decided that the spot it was standing on was too uncomfortable and moved a little bit to the right.

Natsu shrieked, "KILL IT! KILL ITTTTTTT!"

"Oh? And what do I get in return" Gray smirked. He might as well have some fun with him.

"Whatever the hell you want! KILL THAT CREATURE FROM THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL RIGHT NOW OR I'LL THROW YOU IN A ROOM WITH A DRUNK ERZA!" he threatened and shrieked again when the spider decided to move a bit more to the left.

The ice mage grinned and tried to move towards the spider, but the boy clinging onto him was making it really hard. "Can you get off me?"

Natsu reluctantly let go of his arms and jumped onto the couch. "I'M WAITING!"

Gray just ignored him and walked slowly towards the spider so he wouldn't scare it. He then made a container out of ice and captured the creature within it. "Done!"

The dragon slayer jumped off the couch in relieve and landed with a 'thump'. "Took you long enough…Now, HELP ME SMASH THAT THING INTO OBLIVION!"

"No." he said, then walked towards the window, opened it and set the spider free.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! NOW IT'S GOING TO COME BACK AND DESTROY US!" Natsu screamed as if the world was ending.

"I just saved an innocent creature from being killed by a mean, mean man like you." He replied with a shrug.

"What-"

"Enough talking!" the raven cut him off, "I want my prize!"

"You didn't kill it! You're not getting anything!" the fire mage huffed and crossed his arms.

"That's not fair! I want my prize!"

"N-"

He was cut off yet again but this time, by a pair of lips against his own. He could feel his face turning redder by the second. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the kiss though. He noticed that Gray tasted like mint ice-cream, but eventually, the kiss ended, leaving a red face Natsu and a very happy Gray.

"I really hope that spider will come back again soon." The ice mage said with a grin.

* * *

**There's a lot more where that came from! :D Expect more chapters soon~ Feel free to leave suggestions! And please, REVIEW!**


	2. Tears

**Chapter two! I posted this only like two days after the first chapter, ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? Also, I'm thinking about answering some questions given to me by reviewers...so, fire away the questions and I'll answer them! :D But please, I'm trying not to get discovered that I like(love) yaoi so no personal questions, okay? I mean, nothing TOO personal like real name and stuff.**

* * *

A tiny blue female bird was flying towards her nest in a rather old tree. She had been lucky that day and had caught lots of food for her babies, she made sure to chew them carefully for them. She wouldn't want one of her precious children to choke!

Just as she was reaching the nest, a sudden ball of fire shot pass just one centimetre away from her beak, making her lose her concentration, resulting in her flying the wrong way before dropping down onto the ground, warm from being under the sun that was setting.

"Is it me or is your aiming worse than the way you insult someone, fire breath?" Gray Fullbuster mocked before dodging another attack as easily as the last one.

"Damn you, stripper!" Natsu Dragneel yelled and charged towards his boyfriend, wanting so much to punch his smug face in.

"Aww! Is little salamander tired?" the ice mage teased.

"Shut up already!" Natsu shouted before unleashing a fireball from his mouth. He grinned when he saw that Gray was just standing there without moving a muscle. His grin grew bigger and bigger, and dropped when the raven simply stepped aside, the fire missing him by just an inch.

"So tired already?" he smirked before attacking the dragon slayer with an ice-make hammer.

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled, out of breath already. Then he did something no one thought he would ever do, he plopped down on the floor and just stayed there without moving or talking. He just sat there like a statue.

Gray looked over to him curiously, "What are you doing?" he asked before grinning, "Oh, admitting defeat already? You're finally admitting defeat to me?"

He raised an eyebrow when the shorter male didn't reply, "What? Trying to save what's left of your dignity by staying quiet?"

Still no reply.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

There was still no response from him.

"Earthland to Natsu! Are you there?" he tried again.

Suddenly, he heard some sobbing sound coming from him.

"Natsu?"

Now he was kind of freaking out. Why was he crying in the middle of sparring? Had he gone too far? Did he do something wrong? You know, apart from insulting him.

He then saw a few drops of water falling on the dragon slayer's pants. He IS crying!

Gray immediately rushed towards him, holding him in his arms and trying desperately to calm him down. He tried rubbing his back, hoping to at least get a reaction from him but he just kept on crying. Next, he tried whispering calming words towards him but that only made it worse. He seriously couldn't figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Come on, please just stop crying." The raven begged and gave him a warm embrace. Like how he use to do it when they were younger.

"I hate seeing you cry…" he mumbled. '_No matter how cute you look when you cry.' _ He added mentally. It was true, his face just turns pink and the tears made his eyes look more beautiful to him than it usually was.

Suddenly, the boy let out a hiccup, making the raven want to take him home and cuddle him more.

Natsu then mumbled something which he was unable to make out.

"Say that again?" he leaned closer to the boy.

Without warning, he was suddenly punched a few feet away by a fist covered with flame.

"GOTCHA!" Natsu laughed and wiped away his fake tears. He was getting good at acting!

"Why you little…" the ice mage growled before launching himself at the pinkette. "ICE-MAKE FLOOR!"

"Wha- Ahhhhhhh!" he slipped on the now frozen floor. "Bring it o-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he was suddenly lifted up by Gray who threw him on his shoulder like a sack. "LET ME DOWN!"

The raven just ignored him, along with the strange looks he kept getting from everyone, and carried the protesting pinkette all the way to his house. He then slammed the door shut with an evil smirk.

* * *

After that, Natsu was unable to walk without a limp for one whole week and when asked, he just glared at his boyfriend, who was usually behind him, and said only three words. "Gray Fucking Fullbuster."

* * *

**End~~ Please, I want reviews! :( Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Oh, and I'm changing the rating up to T because there may be more swearing in the later chapters~ :) Until next time, and please reviewwwwwwwww! I get really happy when I get reviews and may get inspiration from them! **


	3. Karaoke

**Chapter three! Sorry for not posting for a few days BUT this chapter is pretty long so it takes more time! Besides, I was busy...although, I'm not very busy now so expect a lot more chapters! I'm also working on my other stories! (Hey, the chapter is really long too for HTWADS so it's gonna take a while!)**

* * *

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" Natsu said and tried to drag Gray towards Lucy's house.

"No, I am NOT singing!" the raven dug his heels deeper into the ground and tried to pull away from the boy's iron grip.

The dragon slayer was currently trying to get Gray to go to Lucy's house for her birthday party. Everyone from the guild was invited but of course, they won't be going in for free. All the guests there were required to sing a song. If they decline, Erza will give them a punishment and knowing her, it's going to be a horrible one.

"NO!" Gray yelled and tried the run the opposite way.

"But she's my best friend!" Natsu whined, gripping his arm tighter, "I have to go!"

"Hmm..let me think about it…NO!" the ice mage said once again and continued to run in the opposite direction, and pretty much doing anything to get away from Lucy's house.

"Please! You love me, right?" the dragon slayer gave him the puppy dog eyes.

_'Don't look into them!'_ Gray closed his eyes as tightly as possible, "Natsu, I love you, but no way in hell am I going in!" He then heard some sniffing and couldn't help but to open his eyes to see what was happening, biggest mistake he had every made in his life.

"Please..?" Natsu's eyes were brimming with tears and to add to the cuteness, he was pouting.

Gray tried to look in another direction but all he could think of was how cute Natsu was at the moment. He sighed in defeat, "I hate you, you know that?"

"I love you too!" the pinkette grinned happily, all of the sadness totally gone for his face.

* * *

"There you are! You guys are late!" Lucy exclaimed when she opened the door to see the two mages outside.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with…" Gray grumbled and made his way in.

The blond looked at Natsu, "You had to use the puppy dog eyes?"

"Yup, but even that took a while! You owe me for this, Luce." The pinkette said before walking into her house.

Lucy sighed as she closed the door, the last time she owes him, she went broke, got kicked out of her house for a day before the old woman felt bad for her and dragged her back.

* * *

"There they are! I thought our guild's cutest couple wasn't coming!" Mira said with a cup of fruit punch in her hand.

Natsu blushed at the 'compliment' while Gray just continued scowling. Singing was one like telling the raven to wear a dress and propose to Juvia on the roof of the guild, which was one of the tallest buildings in Magnolia, by the way.

"Aww! Why the long face?" Loke walked away from his conversation with Elfman, about whose magic is stronger, to ask about the ice mage's grumpiness.

"You know very well why I'm like this!" Gray shouted at him.

Loke chuckled, "Oh, do I?"

Lucy quickly called for everyone's attention before Loke could get strangled by Gray, "Attention everyone, now that all the guest are here, excluding some others who could not make it, it's time for everyone to sing!"

Most of the girls and even some of the guys cheered, while Gray just sulked in the corner. It wasn't that he had a bad voice and it wasn't because he had stage fright. No, in fact, he was one of the best singers of the guild. It was just that he dislike performing for some reason. He hated all the attention from everyone.

"The first one up is…Gajeel!" Lucy announced and her face fell, "W-wait! A-are you sure you want to sing, Gajeel? I mean..isn't it better to not waste your _talent _on all of us?"

The iron dragon slayer smirked, "Well, as much as I hate to waste my precious voice on all of you, I do love singing! So, get out of my way, big chest!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

* * *

After a horrible performance by Gajeel, it was Mira's turn! Everyone cheered as Mira went onto the 'stage'(Lucy's bed) with her guitar.

"Sorry everyone, but I don't feel like singing today, sorry~" the white haired girl said with a little laugh.

Everyone's face dropped, they had been waiting all night for her to sing and now she told them she's not in the mode?!

"You guys will forgive me, right?" the waitress asked with a pout, making everyone's heart melt(except for Gray who is still sulking). Almost instantly, they all yelled out about how she had been forgiven.

"How do you do that?" Levi whispered to her.

"It's a secret~" Mira whispered back, giving her a cute smile, making her seem even scarier.

"Aww, it's a little bit disappointing but let's move on!" Lucy said, "Next, we have Wendy!"

The little bluenette sucked in a deep breath, "Wish me luck!"

* * *

One by one, everyone finished their songs and the good news was that only a few sucked! Natsu and Gray were the only two left.

"The next person is…." The blond paused for a dramatic effect, "Gray!"

The raven almost bashed his head threw the wall he was facing when his name was announced. He didn't move an inch though.

"_Gray~" _ Erza's voice said from behind him, threatening to kill him.

He immediately ran onto the 'stage' as fast as he could. When he was on Lucy's bed a.k.a the stage, he saw everyone's eyes on him. And it was really starting to annoy him, when his eyes found his way to Natsu's face.

He smirked, "Alright, I will perform…but I want Natsu to sing with me!" He almost laughed when he saw the pinkette's jaw dropped.

"Hmm…I guess we CAN allow that! They are the cutest couple ever, am I right everyone?!" Lucy asked. Everyone cheered loudly, making the whole house shake. Luckily, Lucy's landlord was away on holiday.

"M-me?! But I thought I was the last to sing!" Natsu shouted.

"Get up there or face Erza's wrath!" the blond pointed to Erza who had a smirked painted on her face. He ran up there like a mad man.

"What song do you want then?" Levi asked, she was in charge of the music.

The raven had an evil look on his face, "Magnet by Luka and Miku."

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted loud enough to rock the entire house.

The crowd in front of them let out excited cheers and wolf whistles. The noise died down when the music started playing. Both of them had no choice but to sing now.

"I hate you so much, Fullbuster.." Natsu managed to whisper before singing.

* * *

(Italic= Natsu, Underline + Italic= Gray, Bold= Together)

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru _

_itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou _

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari _

_anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; _

_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. _

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, _

_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

**karamiau yubi hodoite **

**kuchibiru kara shita e to **

**yurusarenai koto naraba **

**naosara moeagaru no**

**Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, **

**moving from our lips to our tongues, **

**what we're doing do might be unforgivable, **

**and that's precisely why we're so fired up.**

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii **

**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete **

**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii **

**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**

**I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. **

**Please make me believe that this is not a sin. **

**I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. **

**I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.**

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite _

_itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete _

_"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru _

_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up; _

_if you love me, then show me some fidelity. _

_I can't help but like "weird" things, _

_so let's just go as far as we can go._

**mayoikonda kokoro nara **

**kantan ni tokete yuku **

**yasashisa nante kanjiru **

**hima nado nai kurai ni**

**With a heart that has gone astray, **

**we will melt so easily, **

**that there's no free time for us **

**even to feel each other's tenderness.**

**kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute **

**magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi **

**furete kara modorenai to shiru **

**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

**What has been repeating is not our dream, **

**but the unmistakably realistic "we." **

**I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, **

**but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.**

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de _

_naite shimau watashi ni _

_"daijoubu" to sasayaita _

_anata mo naite ita no_

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, _

_and end up crying in tears. _

_You whispered "It's okay" to me, _

_but were you also crying?_

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii **

**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete **

**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii **

**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**

**I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. **

**Please make me believe that this is not a sin. **

**I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. **

**I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.**

**hikiyosete magunetto no you ni **

**tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau **

**furete ite modorenakute ii **

**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

**Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, **

**that even if we separate, we will reunite again. **

**Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. **

**That's fine, for you're my one and only love.**

* * *

Almost all of the girls were screaming, taking pictures, recording or fainting from nosebleed while the guys were clapping and wolf whistling.

"I will never come to any parties that requires singing every again, you dick." Natsu glared at the raven.

"Good, I will never have to suffer again!"

* * *

**That's it for now! :D I was going to use 'Romeo and Cinderella' but then I realized I need a song with two people singing it...good thing this song sounds like porn too!**

** Oh oh! And I do not own the characters from FT or any songs that I use! And I know what you are thinking, who puts the disclaimer after the story? Well, I do! **

**Anyway, please review! PLEASE I NEED THE REVIEWS! *begs with chibi teary eyes* Please!**


	4. Late

**Chapter four people! I'm so proud! Oh, and before I forget again. THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FAVORITES(favoritor?XD) AND THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY OR ME! :D **

**Disclaimer(I didn't forget! Do I get a prize?): I own nothing! NOTHING! Well, except the plot.**

* * *

Late, he was thinking that so many times that the word was starting to sound strange. Late, late, late, that was all he could think of. He was almost never late to anything at all. But sadly, there is always a first time for everything. And for Natsu, it had to happen on a very important day.

He was currently turning his house upside down looking for missing clothes item like a shirt or his pants. He was one hour late, one full hour! Oh Gray was going to kill him for sure. You see, it was their one year anniversary and he was supposed to meet the raven at the movie plans were simple: Watch a movie, get something to eat, cuddle for a bit(or make-out) and go to bed.

He knocked over a vase in his search for clothes and cursed the fact that he had so many vases. He finally found his shirt and pants which were both under his couch for some reason. He really need to tidy up his house or, as Lucy called it, a war zone. Hey, maybe he could get Lucy to clean it for him!

The ringing of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He sighed when he realized that it would take forever to find his phone, but he decided to do it anyway. Hey, maybe Gray was sick and cancelled the date! But then that would mean that all his searching was for nothing.

The pinkette sighed once again before trying to locate his phone using his dragon slayer hearings. To add insult to injury, HE was the one who suggested the idea in the first place.

He was soon standing in front of a giant pile of clothes. He would normally think twice about jumping into them(when was the last time he did laundry?) but he was in a hurry!

He held his breath and dived into the pile. He could hear that the phone was still ringing which made him glad yet annoyed that Gray hadn't hung up. Or, as least he hoped it was Gray.

After a while of digging, he finally found his phone but the ringing had already stopped.

"Awww man! All that digging for nothing!" he whined even though there was no one else with him. Happy had gone over to Lucy's house since the pinkette would be staying over at Gray's house after the date.

He pressed the button at the bottom of the phone(The only button below an Iphone screen) and stared at the screen in shock. 15 miss calls and 21 messages all from Gray.

"Wow….I must be a really deep sleeper…" he muttered to himself before realizing that he's still late.

"Oh crap! HOLD ON, GRAY! I'M COMING!" he shouted to the ceiling before dashing out of the door. He somehow managed to close the door and locked it while running at full speed which was pretty fast.

….

"Where is that flame-brain?" Gray asked himself for the hundredth time. He had been waiting for an hour and counting. "I swear, if he doesn't show up soon I'm going to find him and kick his sorry ass all the way to next year!"

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He was suddenly attacked by a pink blur from his side and toppled over with it sitting on his chest. He obviously knew who it was, the only person he knew who was a guy and had pink hair was his boyfriend.

"SorryIwaslatebutioversleptandiwasdreamingaboutsom ethingreallyawesomewithfoodandthenagiantfluffybunn ycameoutofnowhereandstartedjumpingonallthefoodandi justcouldn'tletthemdiesoitriedfightingthebunnybutt henitshotmewitharainbowlazerthingand-" Natsu was cut short by Gray's finger on his lips.

"Okay one, you're late. Two, I have NO idea what you just said. Three, YOU'RE FUCKING LATE!" Gray raised his voice at the last part.

The pinkette looked down sadly with a pout, looking very much like a puppy that just got kicked.

"Sorry…"

Gray glared at him but it softened when he saw that Natsu was sincerely apologizing. He sighed, "Its okay. But, my feet do feel sore from standing around for so long. I want a foot massage."

That got the fire mage to snap his head up, "Hey! I've seen you walk for five hours straight before on a mission! And now you're telling me you're tired?!"

The raven raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a 'you-owe-me look'.

"F-fine…" the pinkette crossed his arm in defeat.

"Now that's a good boy!" Gray threw his arms around the other boy's smaller body and squeezed him tightly, but not too tightly so as to not choke him by accident. He smiled at the dragon slayer's priceless expression and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"S-stop it! People are looking!"

"They can look all they want, I don't care~"

"But I do!"

"And who owes me?"

"Ughhh!"

Natsu swore to never be late for a date with Gray again. Though he was enjoying all the affection he got from him.

* * *

**The end~ How is it? Good, bad, horrible? Please review and tell me! Also, I'm thinking of a helloween fic for this pairing~ But I don't have any ideas! Hmm, I'll try to think of one though! Also, is there anything I can improve on? Feel free to tell me! Oh oh! One more thing! Hehe~ If you have any ideas,(for this story) please tell me :) I'm running out of ideas! That's all thank you for reading~**


	5. Hiccups and?

**Could it be? Is it possible?! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! A NEW CHAPTER! I'm not sure if this idea is over used or whatever, but I just wanted to write something with cute Natsu and pervert Gray. Oh come on, I know you people like this kind of things! In fact, so do I! But anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, people who followed this story and those who favorite it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is quit obvious actually...**

* * *

"Hey Natsu, I have something for you!" Gray suddenly said out of nowhere. He was holding something behind his back with both hands and had a grin plastered on his face.

Natsu raised a pink eyebrow, "What? Why?"

As far as he knew, their anniversary was over, his birthday was still a few more months away and it wasn't Christmas or anything. Was there a new holiday that no one told him about?

"Close your eyes and hold out both your hands!" the raven instructed, his hands never moving, making sure that whatever he was holding onto was well hidden.

Natsu puffed out his cheeks, "Why? Can't I just receive it with my eyes open? I hate suspense."

"No! It's a surprise! Now close your eyes and relax." He replied.

The pinkette huffed but obeyed obediently and put both his hands out in front of him.

"Well?"

Gray tried to contain his laughter and placed the mysterious gift on his open palms. "I want you to feel it and tell me what you think it is."

"But -"

"Ah, ah, ah! No buts, tell me!"

The dragon slayer sighed, the faster he guessed, the faster he could see his present. And so, he started feeling around the object. It felt like glass and it was round. The answer was obvious.

"A glass cup?"

Gray clapped his hands, "Correct! Now open your eyes and see what's inside."

Natsu snapped his eyes open and peek inside the cup, for some reason there was a cover on it. As if it was there to trap something in. At first, he saw nothing. But then an almost transparent thing, smaller than his thumb, started climbing around the cup.

"HOLY SHIT!" he threw the cup on the floor, making it crack into tiny pieces.

He shirked when the weirdly coloured spider started moving towards him. He tried jumping out of its way but it just wouldn't go anywhere except towards him.

"WHAT KIND OF GIFT IS THIS?!"

Gray was laughing his ass off on the couch, where Natsu was previously sitting on. "O-oh God! You should've seen your face!"

"GRAY!" his voice was strong and commanding for someone who was scared out of his wits.

"A-alright, alright!"

With a little snap of his finger, the spider melted into thin air.

"YOU MADE THAT SIPDER?! YOU- *hic*"

He stood there dumbfounded. Gray was just staring at him on the couch with a shock look on his face. Then, he burst out laughing.

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Shut- *hic* up!"

The ice mage laughed harder and clenched his stomach. "S-stop! I c-can't breathe!"

"GR- *hic* AY!" Natsu shouted with a blush on his face from embarrassment.

* * *

After a few more minutes of laughing and shouting, Gray finally decided to help Natsu with his little problem.

"Alright, so what do we do?" he asked.

"YOU THINK I- *hic* KNOW?!" Natsu shouted in responds.

"Probably not…hey I have an idea! We can try to have sex and see if it'll work!" the raven suggested like it was the most normal thing in the world.

The pinkette stared at him and stared, and stared. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Gray just shrugged, "I feel horny today, deal with it."

Natsu blushed, "I'M HAVING HICCUPS HERE AND *hic* YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE *hic* HORNY?!"

The ice mage put his hands up as if he's trying to surrender, "Relax! It's not like you drank poison! Beside, you were the one that wanted my help."

"Stupid *hic* pervert…" the pinkette muttered under his breath.

"You know you love it." Gray said slyly, making Natsu a blush harder than ever.

"I-I want to try drinking water!" the pinkette ran towards the kitchen to get a nice, cool cup of water, hoping that it'll stop the hiccups. He really didn't want to hear anymore perverted things from his boyfriend.

He drank the whole cup in four big glups before setting the cup down with a sigh of relieve. "Hey! I think it worked! I'm-"

He was cut short by himself, hiccupping again. "Damn it!" he shouted angrily.

"Are you sure you don't want to try sex?" Gray asked from behind him.

"NO." was the answer from him.

"Fine, anymore ideas?" the raven asked.

Natsu thought for a while, "Hmm…I think we *hic* should try and scare the *hic* hiccups away!"

"What? That would never- IFUHRHFRUIDJ!" Gray suddenly shouted in his right ear. "Did that work?"

The dragon slayer rubbed his ear, "No, and OUCH! Try something *hic* else!"

"Hmmm….okay! I've got an idea." He had an evil smile on his face.

"Does it involve *hic* anything perverted?"

"Nope."

"Alright, give me your best shot!" the pinkette had a determined expression on his face.

Gray smirked, "If you say so! Follow me." He opened the door and walked out into his backyard.

"Ice make.."

Natsu tilted his head a little to the left in confusion '_He's using his magic? I wonder what he's gonna do…'_

"GIANT SPIDER!"

The pinkette barely had time to react before a HUGE and dangerous looking spider appeared in front of him. "HOLY MOTHER OF FOOD! WHAT IS THIS THING?!" he screamed and started running inside the house.

"Well, that was easy." Gray said to himself and made the spider dissolve into thin air. He was surprised at how easily scared Natsu was, he didn't even have to show him that the spider can spit out ice lances!

He walked inside the house and found Natsu cowering in fear on the couch, wrapped in his favourite red coloured blanket.

"Is your hiccups gone yet?"

The pinkette forgot all about the spider, "I think so…" he waited for a few more seconds, "H-hey! I think it's gone!"

Gray sat next to him on the couch, "Good! So, do you want to do something together?"

"Yup!"

The raven's face lit up.

"But no sex or anything like that."

And it fell again.

* * *

**BUT WAIT! It's not done yet! You see, Flame belt(Yeah, I can't believe one of the best author here is actually reading this O.O) wanted a chapter about the humiliation Natsu had to go through(in the last chapter) so here it is!**

* * *

"Do I REALLY have to wear this?" Natsu asked for the thousandth times that day.

"Yes! Besides, you look good in this." His boyfriend answered with a perverted smile.

The pinkette blushed but had an annoyed expression on his face, "You know what!? FUCK YOU!"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Gray laughed at the priceless expression on the shorter male's face after he said that.

Natsu was wearing a maid dress, with puffy sleeves and everything, including the hat that maids usually wear. The worst thing was, it didn't even reached his knees and he was sure that if he bent down, his butt would be showing. He wasn't wearing any shoes or what-so-ever since his 'punishment' was at Gray's house and he didn't want to dirty his floor. He just wanted to dirty the owner's face by punching him square in the face with a flame covered fist.

One thing he actually liked about the dress is that it had flames covering it. Gray got it made that way so he would stop complaining about how girly it was, even though it still looked very girly. It strangely suited him though.

"I'm gonna take my revenge on you one day and make you regret the day you were born!" he threatened.

It was ignored by the ice mage, "I want a foot massage now, my maid."

"Grr…."

Despite how much he wanted to kill the raven, he had to do it. He was those kinds of people that would NEVER break their promises. Oh, how he hated that about himself.

"MAN, that feels good! If you ever want to retire for being a wizard, you should consider a massage career." Gray leaned back on the couch and sighed relaxingly.

"I hate you so much…" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"Oh do you now?" the raven pulled his foot away and leaned in closer to the shorter male, foreheads almost touching.

"Y-yes.." the fire mage blushed a deep shade of red.

Gray chuckled and leaned in all the way so that their lips touched. Natsu blushed even harder if that was possible but kissed back. They stayed like that for a while but the position they were in was really uncomfortable so the raven broke the kiss, earning a pout from the pinkette.

He smirked and pulled the other's arm towards him so that the shorter male was standing. He then put him on his laps and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You look adorable." The raven commented.

He pressed his lips against Natsu's again before he could say anything. The pinkette leaned into his touch and put his arms around the ice mage's neck to deepen the kiss. He moaned when Gray licked his lips with his much cooler tongue, which he gladly let in. However, it was at that moment that a plan for revenge popped into his head.

Before the raven could explore every corners of his mouth, his pushed him away and broke the kiss.

"Wha-"

"I'm tired after being your maid for so long, I want to sleep~" he gave him the cutest look he could master and got off his laps.

He walked away to Gray's room, where they always slept in(not in that way!..well, sometimes maybe) when he stayed overnight. He made sure to sway his waist a little when he walked, making the ice mage drool a little, as much as he tried to wipe it away.

"That's what you get for embarrassing me like that.." Natsu chuckled when he was sure that Gray couldn't hear him.

* * *

**My first time writing a make-out scene. Yes, I know it sucked, don't need to rub it in! I can't write those kind of things for my life! I was thinking to myself 'What in the world am I writing?' when I wrote that scene! But for some reason, I was actually looking forward to writing it. Hmm, that's my weird mind for you! **

**Review please? I really like reviews! And please, no flames...Natsu doesn't like to eat those kind of flames!**


End file.
